Birds
From the Publisher MyTona: The Spring update is here! Help Helen plan Mayor Smallcat's birthday party. Be a part of the cheerful celebration! However a mysterious new phenomenon disturbs the peace of the townspeople after the festivities as thousands of birds flock to Darkwood. What's new in version 1.15.0: * New challenges, including 338 more quests * The exciting Birds event * Find all the Easter bunnies in the Happy Easter mini-event * New event location: Mayor's House * Wonderful new location: Circus * Event creatures: fantastic birds such as the Bane of Cakes, the Mad Count, and the Thunderbird * Event rewards: special avatars, the Hawk's Chest, and the Bird of Happiness talisman The 2017 April Update Celebrate the Spring Birthday of Darkwood’s own Mayor Smallcat and join in the excitement as the Circus arrives in town! But watch out of the flock of angry birds! The update introduced the new Birds special event and added 2 new Hidden Object Locations to the game - Mayor's House and Circus. The Update also added 338 new Quests & new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Birds Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 31 days from the 6th of April to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Birds special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 16th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Mayor's House to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these cute new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Cake at stage 2, Carved Box at stage 3, Rare Chest at stage 4, and Magic Vessel Talisman at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Hawk's Chest and Airy Miracle Casket. Once won, the Hawk's Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Airy Miracle Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Antique Box at stage2, Clairvoyant's Lantern Talisman at stage 3, Eye of Luck Talisman at stage 4, and Rare Chest at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Family Cups by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Bird of Happiness Talisman and Mighty Birds Picture. The Bird of Happiness Talisman multiplies the rate of energy regeneration for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Mighty Birds Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Blessing of the Sun at stage 2, Antique Box at stage 3, Cake at stage 4, and Azure Turtle Talisman at stage 5. Completion of the overall Birds event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks will award the Player with the Wings of Spring medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event chest from the Store. Event Creatures The fantastic Mighty Birds are 3 new event creatures to be banished. Flocks of birds are causing chaos for the residents of Darkwood. Save the good citizens from these angry birds! *Bane of Cake is a gluttonous bird with a penchant for pilfering cakes *Mad Count is a refined bird prone to ill tempered outbursts *Thunderbird is a legendary bird of lightning Banishing requirements follow the previous established pattern for banishing event creatures. Banishing them will award the new fixers required to combine the new collections. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Birds challenge or by time running out. Happy Easter Challenge Celebrate Easter with deliciously sweet chocolate Easter Bunnies! Hoppity hop and get collecting Seekers! This special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from April 10, 2017 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Easter bunnies in order to win the special rewards. Easter bunnies are found by successfully playing either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Easter Bunnies per win. * Collect 25 Easter bunnies to win 1 Chocolate Eggs - restores 180 energy * Collect 125 Easter bunnies to win 1 Iced Cookies - restores 300 energy * Collect 250 Easter bunnies to win 1 Fire Crystal - regenerates energy 10x faster for 2 hours * Collect 400 Easter bunnies to win 1 Berry Cheesecake - restores 600 energy * Collect 600 Easter bunnies to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Easter bunnies, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.15.0 The Spring Update made a few major changes to the game: * MacOS is no longer supported * Daily Wheel is replaced with the Guardian of Time as the new daily reward * New Special Event Talismans introduced as part of the special event challenge rewards * Enigma House remained a Premium Location requiring the access pass Investigators' Badge to play and Investigators' Badges now available to send as Free Gifts and awarded as a Visit Bonus * Relic of Antiquity Chest from Legends of Darkwood event and Family Rings and Chest added to the Store. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough